


The Sleeping Hobbit

by Moosie



Series: The Sleeping Series [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, The Ring's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosie/pseuds/Moosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A well placed lie or two, the promise of safety, a set price, and the Ring was given a host to feed off of. It couldn’t be destroyed without destroying the Hobbit, and It knew that the Dwarf King wouldn’t allow such a thing to happen, not when he treasured the Hobbit more than anything else. When the Dwarf King found him, gold-sickened or not, he would see that his greatest treasure, his Hobbit, was lost on him, unable to awaken.</p><p>Yes, this had been a wondrous idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleeping Hobbit

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this doesn't answer every question, but a few? I think?

It was easy to manipulate the Hobbit.

A well placed lie or two, the promise of safety, a set price, and the Ring was given a host to feed off of. The downside? Its power of invisibility would disappear and It would be forever fused to the Hobbit’s skin. It would become as much a part of the Hobbit as the Hobbit’s pointed ears or round nose. Almost an appendage if you will. But the upside was that It couldn’t be destroyed without destroying the Hobbit, and It knew that the Dwarf King wouldn’t allow such a thing to happen, not when he treasured the Hobbit more than anything else, the Arkenstone included.

Inside the mountain they went, the Ring leading the Hobbit on with the constant whispered promises. All It had to do was spread around a bit of Its magic, heal all of the Hobbit’s little friends, and slay the Pale Orc. Then, It could have a living host for the next few hundred years or so. Hobbit lifespans didn’t last long, but the Ring could make this one last as long as It wanted. The love the Hobbit felt for the Dwarf King along with the sadness of never being allowed to be with him was a delicious combination to the Ring, one It wanted to feed off of for a very long time.

Though, making the Hobbit enter the treasury was something the Ring did to mock the Dwarf King more than anything else. When the Dwarf King found the Hobbit gone, he would undoubtedly come searching. The Hobbit would be lying amongst the treasure, too weak to do more than sleep. When the Dwarf King found him, gold-sickened or not, he would see that his greatest treasure, his Hobbit, was lost on him, unable to awaken. It could only imagine the grief the Dwarf King would feel, and It almost wished It could have a taste of the Dwarf King as well.

The Hobbit would have to do for now, though. And said Hobbit had finally come to a stop. The Ring whispered from his pocket, and the Hobbit slipped It onto his finger. The Hobbit disappeared from reality only briefly, just so that the Ring could spread Its magic. The process itself called for the Ring to take energy from the Hobbit, and once it was finished, the contract was sealed. The Hobbit collapsed to the ground. Thus began the Hobbit’s long sleep.

And only a small while later—

“Bilbo!”

Yes, it had been a wondrous idea to attach Itself to the Hobbit.

**Author's Note:**

> Angst is not my strong suit ^^;


End file.
